The number of humans injured or killed by sharks each year has increased with the increase in aquatic activities. This has escalated the number of potential interactions with large predatory sharks. The main species that have been implicated in fatalities are Great Whites, Tiger, Bull, and other Whaler sharks. Hunting strategies and locations vary between species with Bull sharks more likely to be involved where turbid waters are present at river mouths and canals. Great White Sharks operate in more open waters and may mistake humans for their more usual prey such as seals. The origins of many attacks are from below and behind the target. The silhouette of a surfer on a surfboard may resemble a seal on the surface. Upon realisation that the high fat content blubber expected is not present, the victim is often released immediately with no further attack taking place. This is known as “bite and spit” and, although the attack is not continued, sufficient damage may be inflicted to cause a mortal loss of blood. Great White Sharks that pose the most danger appear to be sub-adults of 3 to 3.5 m. Individuals at this stage of growth begin to change their feeding habits from smaller fish to larger prey. This can involve experimentation on what can be eaten. It is highly uncommon but not unknown for a human to be consumed by a shark. Also, where rescuers come to the aid of the victim, they are rarely attacked. This suggests that the attack is an error in assessment by the shark on the suitability of the prey.
Another form of attack is one in which an inquisitive shark may mouth an object lightly in order to determine whether it is potential prey. As with the previous examples, the attack is not always carried through to conclusion. Attacks by smaller individual sharks may be related to feeding in which schools of fish are chased and herded in order to separate individuals from the school. In situations where people are in the water close to where feeding or stalking is taking place, feet or hands may be bitten. Sharks may at times attempt to assert dominance, directing an attack on a surfboard or other watercraft, leading to an accidental bite of a person during the event. Small bites to the limbs may result in high blood loss and, if treated quickly, may not be fatal. However, if the bite is located higher on the thigh and the femoral artery is severed, mortal blood loss can take only minutes.
Since the 1940's numerous efforts have been made to find a method to protect humans in the water from predatory sharks. Many methods appeared to be initially successful only for the sharks to become acclimated. Some methods deflected some species while attracting others, or failed in multiple locations.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the apparatus and method as disclosed herein.